


i've always been the alpha

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Dies, M/M, Peter is the Benefactor, Stiles Dies, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter.</p><p>It's always been Peter.</p><p>Or: What I know won't happen but wrote anyway because my brain is something I seriously question every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've always been the alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me while eating Tim Tams. (I now know chocolate brings out the worst in my muse, yeah I'm going to take this fic as a warning for the future.)

"You don't have to do this," Stiles pleads. He's trying to stay calm, keep still, but his hands aren't listening to his brain, like usual. They're shaking beyond his control, the gun loaded with wolfsbane bullets wavering as he points it at the figure standing before him.

The Benefactor. 

Stiles should have seen it coming. I mean, nobody trusted the guy. Not even his own nephew. And, if the old saying _family is an unbreakable bond_ means anything, hating one's family is definitely something to take serious note of, especially given how close and strong werewolf familiy bonds are toward their pack.

Peter Hale simply smirks, raising an eyebrow eccentrically, because oh he just  _would_ , wouldn't he? "Ah, dear Stiles, you simply don't understand," he says sweetly. Another choked gasp escapes the victim whose Peter's hand is wrapped around, the werewolf squeezing it tighter.

"Please, I—I'll give you whatever you want. You—you want power, right? You've always wanted it. I can give it to you now. If you just let him go I'll help you, I swear," Stiles rushes out, voice trembling.

Peter laughs, surly and unmoved. Like he knows the end of this battle, as if he's going to be the one to come out alive no matter what the odds are at the moment. It reminds him of the Joker's laugh as Batman had him hanging off from the ledge of that building in _The Dark Knight_. "I want power, yes. But no kind of power a weak emissary can offer."

Stiles clenches his teeth, tastes iron as they chip into the thin flesh of his gums, steadies his aim, holds his finger down on the trigger to show he's being nothing but completely serious. "Let him  _go_ , Peter. He can't offer you anything either. He's not even an alpha anymore."

Peter clucks his tongue thoughtfully, not looking even a little bit nervous that there's a gun pointing at his forehead that could kill him where he stands at any given second if Stiles so wishes. "See, Stiles, that is where you're so  _horribly_ , unfortunately mislead."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles hates how he's got the most leverage right now what with the gun he's wielding, yet still feels like he's the one in danger. Maybe it's Peter's whole presence, how the man can intimidate anyone with his icy, clear gaze and mocking set of lips.

Peter sniffs like Stiles's question is an insult to his black heart made of coal itself, shrugging. "If you, an emissary with such 'power' doesn't know, why should I give out such information?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to put a bullet so far into your skull that not even creeping into the mind of a teenage girl will bring you back into the world of the living," he threatens, cocking the gun with a grim, determined expression.

Which seems to not do much at all, because Peter just chuckles darkly.

"Oh,  _please_. That was nothing but ample luck. At the time, she was heartbroken from that ill of sorts end to her relationship with the rich, jock boy Jackson. Weak enough, in fact, that I was able to weave my way into her head and have her do my bidding." His lips tip upward into a grin full of mirth. "I had her falling for me. Yes, well, it may have been younger me, but after all, it  _was_ still me. She was under my control and I could easily have done whatever I wanted with her. Instead, I brought my handsome, dear old self back."

"You say it like I should be grateful you didn't do anything worse," Stiles scoffs.

Peter shrugs again. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? This time, I have what I need  _right here_." He empathises by digging claws into the back of Derek's neck.

Stiles fights the urge to pull the trigger so soon, Derek's pained cry a sharp echo in the empty loft as Peter relentlessly keeps pushing down until his claws are imbedded in the base of Derek's spine. "Stop it!" he screams, feeling tears leak out from the corner of his eyes. "Please, just stop it!"

Peter doesn't listen, the older werewolf's eyes closed as he bares his teeth, chest heaving like what he's doing to Derek is hurting him as well.

But that's not possible. The noises coming from Derek's lips sound like they're being forced out, wrenched free from the deepest part of his body. His eyes are screwed shut, body seizing, and it's the most horrific sight Stiles has ever witnessed. It's torture to see and he can't possibly imagine anyone going through it and managing to survive.

This is  _Derek_ , though.  _His_ Derek.

Derek who has dealt with so much shit in his life and actually  _pulled through_.

So, when—as Peter pulls his claws free from Derek's neck, blood flying in the air as he does—Derek's body goes limp like a rag doll, slumping to the floor, Stiles's heart does a full 360 and lurches in his chest.

In that moment, it feels like the world has stopped altogether.

And then Peter roars, the searing red of his eyes causing Stiles's hands to spasm in shock, the gun falling out of his grasp and clattering to the floor.

The last sight that Stiles Stilinski sees is of an alpha werewolf lunging toward him, mouth full of sharp, glittering fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea in full: When Derek healed Cora, it set Peter's plan into motion. Derek transferred that power to Cora but Peter knew full well as soon as he opened his mouth and told Derek about how to heal his sister, he would be able to get that alpha power back for himself someday. (Optimistic and cunning Peter as always.) When Kate stole the blue in Derek's eyes that somehow brought Peter even closer to his goal, and when he realises Derek is slowly losing his powers completely he knows it's time to figure out something. The power transfer happens due to what Kate did to Derek. Derek's body is having trouble recognising what werewolf status he is (a side effect to the spell). When Peter digs his claws into Derek, trying to draw power the wolf inside Derek is confused and reverts back to what it originally knew (or what it thinks) its eye colour was (which is Alpha red because the wolf remembers giving that power away willingly and in the confused state takes that as proof enough that its eyes are meant to be red). Peter doesn't just return Derek's Alpha status but kills Derek, thus taking the power back for himself. (Not how he'd thought he'd get it back. But what his plan had meant to gain him all along, it did indeed give him in the end.)


End file.
